


Faded Shirts

by Maluminspace



Series: Parent sos [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay Parents, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, parent lashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: The four-year old boy nods enthusiastically and pulls back the old blanket. Luke’s heart swells at the sight of his son in a faded black t-shirt so large that it almost reaches his tiny feet. “is that my shirt?” He asks, unable to stop the biggest smile from spreading across his face. The question was irrelevant, he’d recognised it instantly with the large photo of a nineties rock band plastered across the front and the evident wear and tear it had endured over the years.Tyler blushes and nods his blonde head “Daddy Ash said…” his bright hazel eyes, so much like his brother's and Ashton's, stare at him slightly bewildered, trying to gauge his father’s reaction.“It’s okay!” He rushes to say “I’m not mad buddy!” He chuckles “it looks so good on you but it’s so big!”OrParent Lashton fluff





	Faded Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request I received on tumblr with the prompt "If you're still doing those fic prompts could you do "Is that my shirt?" with Lashton?"

The domestic sounds of Ashton and their three children innocently chattering away, instantly lift Luke’s spirits as he steps through the front door of their little suburban house. The traffic out of the city had been a nightmare (no doubt partly due to the horrendous downpour had that continued for his entire journey) and it’d only darkened his mood further after a long, hard day at the office. Needless to say the happy giggles and careless conversation reaching his ears are a much needed boost and the young dad kicks off his shoes hastily before following the joyful sounds into the living room.

His little family is huddled on the sofa beneath a blanket, Ashton in the middle with their toddler daughter on his lap, their two older sons either side. Whatever animated movie is playing on the tv seems promptly forgotten as four sets of eyes snap towards the door when he closes it gently behind him.

“Daddy Luke!” The oldest boy beams, the beautiful hazel eyes that he inherited from his father, sparkling as his cheeks dimple in the cutest way Luke has ever seen. The six year old untangles his long limbs from the blanket and jumps to his feet, hurtling towards Luke in a blur.

“Hey Bowie, buddy!” The blonde grins as his eldest son leaps into Luke’s open arms. “What have you been up to today?”

“We played on the X-box game that uncle Michael let us borrow and then, daddy Ash made us yummy sandwiches for lunch!” Bowie grins “we missed you though… I hate when you have to work weekends!”

Luke hugs his son close and places a fond kiss into his messy sandy coloured curls “I missed you too and I’m sorry!” He says gently, a feeling of guilt sprouting inside of him. There's nothing Luke hates more than being away from his family. “I promise I won’t have to do it again for a while.” he smiles “my new assistant can take over a lot of the work now he’s all trained up!”

Bowie grins so wide that Luke feels as though his heart might explode with love. Their eldest son has always been the clings one and Luke would be lying if he said he wishes that would change.

“Hey, Bowie, why don’t you show Daddy Luke the painting you made for him earlier?” Ashton suggests before looking down at the two younger children. “Tyler and Gwen did some awesome drawings too didn’t you?” He asks, his voice cheerful and dripping with love, the way it always does when he's talking to or about their children.

The four-year old boy nods enthusiastically and pulls back the old blanket. Luke’s heart swells at the sight of his son in a faded black t-shirt so large that it almost reaches his tiny feet. “is that my shirt?” He asks, unable to stop the biggest smile from spreading across his face. The question was irrelevant, he’d recognised it instantly with the large photo of a nineties rock band plastered across the front and the evident wear and tear it had endured over the years.

Tyler blushes and nods his blonde head “Daddy Ash said…” his bright hazel eyes, so much like his brother's and Ashton's, stare at him slightly bewildered, trying to gauge his father’s reaction.

“It’s okay!” He rushes to say “I’m not mad buddy!” He chuckles “it looks so good on you but it’s so big!”

Tyler’s handsome little face breaks into a smile. He, just like his big brother, had inherited Ashton’s cheek dimples and they made his face impossibly cuter. “I just missed you, daddy!” He grins, rushing over and wrapping his arms around Luke’s leg.

“I missed you the most!” Bowie huffs, leaning back in his father’s hold to display another of Luke’s old band t-shirts. This one was just as faded and worn as the one Tyler was wearing and it made the young dad’s heart swell even more.

“No!” Gwen suddenly pipes up throwing the blanket aside to reveal that she was wearing yet another of Luke’s aging t-shirts, this one had been a birthday gift from Ashton back when they'd first gotten together over fifteen years ago now. Her tiny hands and feet are the only other parts of her body beside her head that are visible and Luke feels like he might actually melt.

The toddler waddles over to attach herself to Luke’s free leg, her bright blue eyes shining with joy at having her other daddy back. The young father looks down at his babies fondly, ruffling the youngest’s blonde locks before moving his gaze to his husband.

Ashton smiles as though his heart is fit to burst at any moment, his hazel eyes sparkling with the familiar deep emotion that Luke had never been able to put a name to. He throws the blanket off of him entirely to reveal the oldest and most worn t-shirt that Luke owns. The band’s emblem is peeling off at the edges and the black colour faded to grey a long time ago but the memories it signified were as fresh in Luke’s mind as if they’d only happened yesterday. It was the shirt he’d worn when Ashton had finally plucked up the courage to kiss him when Luke himself had only been fifteen years old, it was over half of his life ago, yet he could practically hear the sound of waves crashing into the rocks and feel the chilly sea breeze on his face and Ashton’s lips on his. “I guess we all miss you a little too much when you work weekends…” the older man grins.

In that moment the blonde can’t ever remember feeling more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I'm hoping to write more parent sos soon!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this and what you'd like to see in future fics for this series <3


End file.
